wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:The Bestiarius
Background Mato Stormherd (also known as the Bestiarius) is one of last remaining members of the marauding taurens known as the Stormherd Tribe. Youngest son of the tribe's chieftain, Mato was stolen away during the night the entire tribe was destroyed by the chieftain's brother, Kraigen Stormherd, who had remained uncorrupted during the time the tribe had fallen under the sway of the Old Gods. Under the care of his uncle, Mato lived a nomadic lifestyle, traveling from one caravan to the next. Much of his history between this time and the time he joined his first tribe, the Earthspear Tribe, still remains a mystery. Some stories claim that he was kidnapped and forced into the arena at a very young age. Some speak of a time when Mato ventured into the birthland, Un'Goro Crater, and communed with the beasts there, there by establishing himself as a scion of the savage lands. The truth, however, is a little of both. What is known is that some time after the formation of the Horde, Mato emerged from the wilds and sought to unite with his people again as well as sate his curiosity of the alien race of orcs and their leader, Thrall. With the intrusion of the orcs into Kalimdor and the formation of the confederacy of the tauren tribes, spear headed by Cairne Bloodhoof, the hunter felt a longing to reconnect with his people. After several years had passed, Stormherd, now an adult, sought to join a tribe. On this day, Mato Stormherd, fatefully joined the ranks of Huatar Earthspear's tribe. The Earthspear Tribe Though Mato had the social graces of a wooly rhino in a goblin workshop, he did his best to keep his new found family safe from all harm. Even if it meant protecting it from Huatar himself. Seeing Huatar slowly degrade the integrity of the tribe, Besti (as he is called by his kin) rose quickly in power and popularity, finding like minded individuals to support his cause. One of which, to Mato's surprise, would be a trusted seer of the tribe named Kokochu Winterhoof. While the pair had their fair share of disagreements, they knew that if they did not put their differences aside, all would be lost. The two became close associates, during this period. Kokochu would soon become chieftain of the new Earthspear Tribe with Mato as his Head Brave. Kokochu decreed that if anything were to happen to him, that Mato would become the next chieftain. It was a job that the Bestiarius was not so eager to acquire any time soon, as he enjoyed the freedoms he had as Head Brave. When the tribe threatened to collapse in on itself, the two took it upon themselves to carry the tribe and be the foundation for which the Earthspear could stand on. Though they were never truly alone in their endevours, the burden of being a chieftain became too much for the former seer, and one night... he vanished. After weeks of searching, Besti, despite evidence showing he was still alive, declared Kokochu dead. The Bestiarius was now the new chieftain of the Earthspear Tribe. A position he eventually came to terms with, not for his own sake, but for his tribe as they needed a leader that they could finally depend upon. Eventually, it was decided amongst the Elder Council that the tribe needed to move on, from out of Huatar's shadow, and find an identity for themselves. It would not be too long until the Stormtotem Tribe was born. The Stormtotem Tribe The Snowhoof Tribe Sons of Un'Goro Cult of the Forgotten Mato's Disdain for Huatar Facing his own Flaws Facing False Accusations Category:Archived Characters